


Ends Are Just Beginnings in Disguise

by Xela



Series: Haven Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Prologue, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue/bridge to the final installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends Are Just Beginnings in Disguise

They rebuild. What’s left of humanity comes together amidst the crumbling ruins of what they once knew and begin again. Estimates put the world-wide death toll around 4.7 billion people. It's staggering to contemplate, and all the more daunting when one considers the attendant and various traumas many of the survivors have to deal with in the aftermath. It will be generations before people return to the comforting bliss of ignorance, and that's where people start to find one another.

Whatever Dean had done sealed off Heaven and Hell, and sent their denizens packing. Burned the hellish and heavenly right out of the world. There are, as far as anyone can tell, no more ghosts, ghouls, vampires, wendigos--bastardizations of humanity that relied on some sort of demonic perversion of the Natural Order. Other creatures still exist--certain kinds of werewolves, for example; creatures that are, essentially, alternate branches on the evolutionary tree. But even though they've got a clean slate, people are hypervigilant, taking steps to make sure they're never caught unawares again. They reach out across the oceans and seas to trade information; the supernatural had gone global with the rest of the world, creatures hunting out of their natural habitats. Everywhere people are sharing information, folktales, home remedies and the weaknesses of the things that go bump in the night. Protective sigils and spells are laid into the foundations of new buildings, roads blessed and consecrated, towns sealed and sanctified. People mostly eschew big cities now--there really isn’t enough of humanity left to populate them all, but beyond that they’re still festering quagmires of disease, Croats and brutal anarchy. But they _rebuild._

The world slowly starts to heal.

\---

Atlahua is an extremely polite young man. He keeps his aura to himself and never projects without permission. (His grandmother’s doing, Missouri says sagely; the various psychics that populate Firewall love to gossip about the mark she’s left on him, and Bobby'd swear up and down there's not a single one of 'em that doesn't have a little bit of a crush on the boy.) So when he reaches for Kai, abrupt and indecorous, screaming a summons for everyone to hear, it sends Firewall into a panic. Bobby bursts out of his cabin in his drawers, armed with a shotgun, hollerin’ about “you idjits runnin’ ‘round like chickens witcher heads cutoff, like ain't no one here survived the damned Apocalypse!” Which is how he comes to be standing in front of the entire population of psychics in Firewall, a united front of cold anger that makes Bobby's breath mist in the air, when Kai tells him Sam Winchester is waking up.

Tomorrow’s problem has become today’s.

Bobby sits in Firewall’s “hospital,” palms pressed tight against his eyes. Kai hovers behind him, enigmatic and disconcerting as ever, projecting a serenity he knows zie doesn’t feel. Zie assures him that while Sam is waking up, there’s been no change in Mer or Dean. He sighs. Winchesters.

Half of Firewall is calling for Sam’s head the moment he wakes up--which is cruel and bloodthirsty as they could have just let him die and saved several psychics, most notably Missouri and Kai, a great deal of trauma and effort. The other half is mostly apathetic on the matter. Kai’s managed to keep the settlement at the outskirts of the forest from finding out by putting the place on lockdown and using some morally dubious mumbo jumbo, but it’s only a matter of time.

“You’re sure?” He doesn’t doubt Kai at all. He just can’t think of anything else to say. “He’s really comin’ back?” Bobby can’t see any change. There’s no outward indication. None of the machines stop their steady, maddening beeps. None of the output lines jump.

“Inexorably.”

Bobby sighs. He’s going to have to take a stand. Lay down the law. Figure himself out. Is he a terrible person for not knowing what he wants to do about Sam? He'd honestly hoped Dean would be the first to wake, let them sort themselves out, but he really should have known the Winchesters wouldn't make this easy on him.

Kai waits and watches, hir eerily penetrating gaze flaying Bobby wide. They both jump when Bobby's phone beeps, the piercing, warning bell Missouri had set for herself. It's a text that says: _I worked hard to keep that boy alive, Robert Singer._ He never knew a simple text message could be so menacing.

“Well,” he says after a long stretch of silence, “we best get started, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't abandoned! That's the good news. I've just been alternately massively blocked and incredibly busy. BUT I do believe I have figured out the major things that's been blocking me and wrote about 3k words in one day. So I make no promises as to WHEN this last part will be out, only that it absolutely WILL. Eventually. Seeing as I'm about 20k words into trying to make everything as 'better' as I can...


End file.
